


Accidentally-on-Purpose

by intellexual_asexual



Series: Ego Short Stories [14]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, also fuck i think i just accidentally made a ship, and it also went very off track from my original idea oops, but oh well i guess whats been done has been done, help now im addicted to said ship ksjhgljsdf, no beta we die like actor mark, this was way longer than i intended it to be ksjfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: Blank accidentally discovers he can teleport. And he also accidentally discovers the existence of another group of egos.Original prompt that I accidentally changed quite a fucking bit kjdfhljf: “May I make a request? Unus and Blank meeting for the first time? Unus knowing everything Blank's going through and helping him? I just have this canon that Unus is totally Blank's older brother, and I want Blank to get more hugs, dammit :D”Requested by: NorbertMoses12
Series: Ego Short Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Accidentally-on-Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorbertMoses12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NorbertMoses12).



> OK to the person who requested this: dear GOD I'm sorry for making it so, like, not what you asked for kdjhgkfsj. But I had to modify it a bit because in my little universe the Cranks and Ipliers didn't know about each other at all. You'll see what I mean lkjglkfjf, just enjoy.

Why did the fans ever decide to give BlankGamePlays the ability to teleport?

He was just having a normal day, sitting and crying on his bedroom floor, when suddenly he felt a pull from deep within his gut. Blank stopped moping immediately, concerned that Mrs. Thomson poisoned him or something. He didn’t have time to alert anyone about what was happening before he felt another tug and was gone from the house.

Blank sat now in someone’s bedroom. The walls were a pale yellow, and all of the furniture was white. On the bed were so many pillows that Blank had to worry about the person’s neck. He stood up and looked around more, seeing multiple small trinkets throughout the room. The completed puzzles that lined the walls were mostly of cute little animals or flowers. 

Blank’s lips curled up when he looked at one that looked like Spencer, but he stopped smiling immediately when heard the doorknob jiggle. He heard someone on the other side muttering to themselves before they opened the door.

“A-Ah, shoot, I h-have to… have to c-call Chase b-back—”

The person had turned around from closing the door when they spotted Blank.

There was a few seconds of shocked silence before both of them screamed at the same time. The person put their back against the door and took deep, ragged breaths as Blank studied them. 

Their chocolate colored eyes were wide, and were made even more so by the circular glasses they were wearing. Their floral patterned button up was tucked into their black jeans, and Blank had to wonder how hard it must have been to get them on as he looked at the person’s feet. Or lack thereof, as he found out that this person was an amputee.

Blank looked back up at the person’s face, confused. Blank had never seen this person before, but he vaguely recognized them.

The person seemed to think the exact same thing, their head tilted in confusion. They said, “U-Uh, h-hi, I g-guess? U-Um, you… y-you don’t l-look like me.”

Blank opened his mouth to hesitantly reply, but he felt a restricting feeling in his chest and stopped. Of course Blank didn’t feel like talking at that moment. He mentally bashed himself for not bringing his whiteboard when the other person said, “O-Oh, wait!”

The person cautiously walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a yellow notebook and a pen. They held it out, obviously wanting Blank to take them, and said, “Y-You just s-seem l-like… seem like y-you don’t t-talk much, so I… so I-I have th-this for you!!”

Blank gently took them from the person and opened the notebook. He looked at them as they nodded and smiled, and he wrote down what he wanted to tell them. His handwriting was as bad as ever, but Blank wrote: “hi to you too. my names blank, i dont know how i got here.”

The person read the note and furrowed their eyebrows as they said, “B-Blank? U-Uh, that n-name s-sounds… sounds fam-miliar...”

The person shook their head and smiled again. “M-Maybe I j-just heard it f-from Unus, h-he… he’s t-trying to f-find someone a-and he k-keeps mutt-ttering random n-names. A-Anyway, my name’s… m-my name’s E-Eric! And, um… I-I use h-he/h-him pron-nouns.”

Blank ever so slightly raised an eyebrow as he wrote, “ok e-eric. i use he/him too. if this ‘unis’ has been saiying my name, cuold you take me to them?”

Blank hoped his horrible spelling didn’t hinder Eric’s ability to understand what he wanted. Blank was a little dyslexic, but Mrs. Thomson has helped him out a lot. It looked like Eric could read it though, as he flushed as soon as the notebook was turned around. Maybe Blank shouldn’t have made fun of his stutter.

Eric didn’t comment on it though. Instead, he said, “Y-Yeah, we c-can go f-find h-him. W-We might have t-to w-walk a wh-while, though, he… h-he’s all o-over the M-Manor most days.”

The ‘Manor’? Blank didn’t get to write down his question as Eric opened the door and beckoned him out of the room. Blank did not want to leave the room, but he really didn’t have a choice as Eric stood waiting for him. Blank took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway.

Eric smiled kindly at him and Blank couldn’t help but smile a little back. This guy was like pure sunshine, God, how could you not smile back at him?

They talked as they started walking down the hallway, but Blank was still a little wary. How had Eric not commented on his pale complexion and his black eyes? Was he used to seeing abnormal features on people?

Blank got his answer a few minutes later. Eric was laughing at a joke Blank had written when someone materialized in their path. The black smoke rolled off of and around them as they stared at Eric. Eric immediately shrunk down and stopped smiling as the new person observed the two of them.

This person… had Eric’s face. Now Blank knew why Eric had only said something about him looking different body-type wise. But this person wasn’t tan like Eric: they had grey skin. Their three piece black and white suit made them look professional, but the smoke swirling around them made them look scary. 

The person looked at Blank directly in the eyes and froze. They inhaled sharply as two shadows, one red and the other blue, appeared behind them and flickered in and out. They immediately turned to Eric and said, “Derekson. Who is this?”

Eric replied, “Th-This is B-Blank, s-sir. He j-just Arrived h-here… Arrived here a f-few minutes a-ago.”

The person did not look back at Blank as they said, “Please go and find Unus, Eric. And send him to my office. I need to borrow your… friend.”

Blank did not like the way this person said ‘friend,’ as if he wasn’t Eric’s friend. And he really wasn’t, since they had just met, but Blank took offence to the way this person suggested that they _couldn’t_ be friends.

Eric quickly glanced at Blank with a look that said “I’m-so-sorry” before saying, “Y-Yes, s-sir,” and taking off down the hall.

The person turned to Blank again, a mixed look of curiosity and rage. They didn’t express either emotion as they said, “BlankGamePlays. You have some explaining to do.”

Before Blank could write down how this person knew his full name or why they were gripping his shoulder so tight, he was wrapped in smoke and brought to another location.

The room was a rather small office, and the walls were a deep navy blue. The shelves and desk inside were a dark black, and it was a wonder that Blank could even see them from how little light was in the room. The blue curtains were drawn shut, and there was smoke swirling around the room as Dark and Blank popped into it.

Blank, not one for sudden change, started to panic. His breathing picked up as the person let go of him and said, “I am Darkiplier. He/him, preferably. And you are BlankGamePlays. Someone who should not possibly be in my home.”

Blank was hyperventilating now, and he looked fearfully up at Darkiplier with black tears clouding his vision. Dark’s hardened expression fell away as his eyes changed color. They weren’t black anymore, but a primary blue as Dark approached Blank slowly.

Dark looked concerningly at Blank before putting a much more gentle hand on his shoulder. Blank gasped and tried taking deep breaths to calm down. He succeeded and his breathing returned to normal as Dark backed away, his eyes changing back to black.

Dark cleared his throat and said, “My apologies. I did not think a demon such as yourself would be so… vulnerable.”

...What the _fuck_ was he talking about? Blank, a demon? And he basically just called him a pussy for crying and having a panic attack. Blank opened Eric’s notebook with his eyes narrowed, fully preparing to start furiously writing, but Dark put a hand on top of the page.

He said, “I did not mean that in a bad way, Blank. I only meant that I misjudged your character. I did not mean to… attack you.”

Blank looked up at Dark and his glare disappeared. Dark continued. “From what I have been told, creations of Ethan Nestor are not supposed to exist. But, as you have demonstrated, they do. I would like to know what you are doing here.”

He… wasn’t supposed to exist? _None_ of the Cranks were supposed to exist? But he and his roommates were alive, in a sense, so what was Dark saying? Blank wrote out, once Dark had removed his hand from the book, “we arnet suposed to be here?? i dont knwo how i got here. i think i telported but i didnt have that powr before. maybe the fans decidd to give me it today.”

Now it was Dark’s turn to be confused. He asked, “You… don’t normally have that ability?”

Blank replied, “us cranks are changd so much becus none of us r canon. the fans all have differnt ideas of who we r, so our powrs change like daily. and we fade almst weekly, if the fans decidd that we arnet an ego.”

Dark looked at Blank and said, “That sounds… exhausting. I could not imagine flickering in and out of existence.”

Blank nodded sadly and began to write something else, but he paused. Dark noticed his hesitation and decided to change the subject slightly. “We were under the impression that Nestor does not have any egos. Apparently we were wrong.”

Blank wrote, “we?”

Dark sighed. “Yes. Much like you are the product of Ethan Nestor, my siblings and I are the product of a man named Mark Fischbach. He gets a little… overenthusiastic with his personas.”

Blank recognized that name. He was a friend of Nestor, and now Blank knew why he recognized Eric’s face. Blank nodded to show he understood now, and he wrote, “is unis like you guys, too?”

Dark did not answer for a bit, seemingly trying to think of how to reply. He finally said, “Not… exactly.”

Dark walked over to his desk and pulled from the top drawer an entire manila folder. It was extremely packed full of papers. Blank raised his eyebrows.

Dark pushed it toward Blank as he walked up to the desk. He said, “You’ll find the exact answer in here.”

Blank looked at Dark curiously before opening the file. There, on the first page, was a detailed description of this ‘Unus.’ Why did Dark not tell Blank that he had spelled their name wrong?

The page almost looked like a character sheet of sorts, and the only thing filled out was the box labeled “DESCRIPTION.” It read, “Unus is the first half of the channel ‘Unus Annus,’ created by Mark Fischbach and Ethan Nestor. Unus resembles Nestor except for his black eyes. He wears a completely black suit. Unus is known to have rapid mood and personality swings, as well as changes in power and abilities. Unus was set to die on November 14 2020, along with his counterpart Annus, however he is still residing with the Ipliers as of December 2020.” The “December 2020” had been crossed out and replaced with “January 2021.” 

Blank looked back up at Dark before turning the page. Unus looked like Nestor? If he was a Crank, then why was he living here with the ‘Ipliers’?

It looked like whoever was writing these had the same question, as there was a list of possible theories on lined paper. One of them had been vigorously circled, but then scribbled out furiously, and Blank was just barely able to read what it said. “Maybe because the Cranks don’t exist? And the fans decided that Unus was just a separate ego altogether?”

The next several pages looked like diary entries, all of them describing what abilities were present that day and how the person felt at certain times of the day. So Unus had been the one writing all of this. Why did Dark have this, then, if it was Unus’?

Then Blank got to the end of the ‘diary,’ which ended on November 15, 2020, and gasped. There was a character sheet for each of the Cranks. The descriptions were scarily accurate, and the sketches of them were even more so. Blank turned to his own and a black dot dripped onto the page. He quickly backed up and wiped his face as he looked up at Dark again.

Dark said, “Unus was also confused as to why he was here. It was only a week after he Arrived before he started to try and solve this… mystery. Despite us telling him that it was impossible, he tried to find traces of you all.”

Blank was touched that Unus was trying so desperately to find the Cranks. He was about to write down something, when suddenly there was a knock on Dark’s office door. It was followed by giggles and the words, “Hey Da-ark! You asked for me~?”

Dark rolled his eyes and said, “You may enter, Unus.”

Unus opened the door and began to ask, “Well, Dark, you don’t usually call me directly to your office, what’s—”

But he stopped short when he caught sight of the other Crank.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

Unus had never liked being in the Manor. He was constantly reminded that he was a special case. Someone not meant to be there.

He was made even more aware of that fact when he didn’t die (or fade, as he had come to find out) after the channel’s year was over. He sometimes wished that he did, because the mystery of his existence was too much to bear.

When Unus found out that Seán McGloughlin had egos, too, Unus was even more confused. If there were Septics and Ipliers, why couldn’t there be Cranks? Why did he not get to have a family?

Not that the Ipliers weren’t his family, they just… were different than what Unus was looking for. And what Unus was looking for were people like him.

So when Unus opened the door to Darkiplier’s office and saw BlankGamePlays in the flesh (well, as close to flesh as possible, I guess), he automatically pinched himself. He looked down at the back of his hand and saw that he had drawn a little blood. 

And it hurt. So this wasn’t a dream.

Unus opened his mouth to say something about this, but Dark beat him to it. “Yes, this is BlankGamePlays. No, I do not understand how he appeared here or where he appeared from.”

Unus closed his mouth, not sure whether to be confused or angry or extremely, extremely relieved. So he settled for excusing himself from the room. He shut the door and screamed as loud as he possibly could outside of Dark’s office, in true Unus fashion.

Unus came back into the room and said, “Sorry. I didn’t know how to react so I just screamed. It’s not like anyone would think it’s abnormal anyway, I scream all the time.”

Dark decided not to comment and instead continued ‘explaining.’ “Blank does not know how he arrived at the Manor. I called you in here because I suspect you had a hand in this.”

Blank looked from Dark to Unus, and Unus felt something… weird. As Blank made direct eye contact with him, he felt like a piece of his brain shifted and clicked into place. But Unus winced as he sensed a sudden change of tension in the room. He could almost feel the sadness radiating from Blank, and Unus actually began to tear up.

Dark raised his eyebrows and Unus tried desperately not to start full on crying. But it was hard not to when he could practically hear all of Blank’s harsh thoughts.

He sniffed no-so-subtly and chuckled as he said, “Dark, I’ve been trying to find them for a while, and you know I haven’t had any luck. Why would you think I brought him here?”

Dark’s aura moved faster as he replied, “Because, Unus, you like to keep secrets.”

Unus blinked as he continued trying not to cry. “If you’re talking about that time I ate your caramel candy, I already apologized like thirty times—”

“I am not talking about my Werther’s candies, Unus, and you know it. Although I will admit I am still upset that you managed to eat my entire bag in one day, and never bothered to tell me.”

Unus froze. He may or may not have been trying to keep Dark off of his tail for the past month. He had figured out he could teleport out of the Manor, and he had been using this ability to search various locations for the Cranks. It looks like Dark found out, though. 

He wondered which Jim twin he’d have to disintegrate first as Dark said, “Unus, if you found out where they live you need to tell me _immediately_ so we can send Blank back.”

Unus stopped trying to resist the tears as he glared at Dark. “If I did find out where they lived, do you really think I would have kept it a secret? I’m the type of guy to show off, Dark, you know that. I would have ran in here and rubbed it in your face that you were wrong. So no, I clearly didn’t find that out.”

Dark sighed and Unus wiped his face. Blank was still looking at him, and Unus looked back at him as Blank raised his eyebrows. He looked away and whatever Unus was feeling disappeared. That was… unusual.

“...sorry.”

Unus and Dark turned quickly to Blank. Unus suspected that the poor kid couldn’t speak, and it seemed like Dark thought the same thing. Unus and Dark shared a look as Dark asked Blank, “What are you sorry for?”

Unus glared at Dark again. His tone indicated that he was trying to get Blank to fully apologize, and not that he was just curious as to _why_ he apologized.

Unus’s gaze on Dark became even harsher as Blank answered a little while later. “...I’m sorry for making you sad.”

Unus stopped looking at Dark and turned toward Blank. His head was bent and Unus could see his tears falling to the floor. Unus frowned. “You don’t have to be sorry, little dude. Even Dark can’t control himself sometimes, it happens to the best of us.”

Dark raised an eyebrow at the nickname Unus gave Blank as Unus gave him a cheeky grin. Blank looked up, still crying. Dark looked back at Blank and said, “Unus is… correct. Sometimes it gets to be too much. It’s alright to let it out of your control. In your present situation, I would not have expected anything else.”

Unus walked a little closer to Blank as he sniffled. Unus put his hands on Blank’s shoulders and said, “Look, I’m OK now. You didn’t mean to, and you didn’t have to say sorry. Dark’s just an asshole, you’d better be glad you don’t have to deal with him after Taco Tuesdays.”

Blank managed an extremely small smile, an Unus put on a shit eating grin as Dark said, “I thought we all agreed to never mention that incident again.”

Unus took his hands off of Blank as he turned to Dark and said, “I wasn’t the one who mentioned it! _I_ didn’t say _anything_ about a particular incident, but if you want to tell Blank about the time you—”

Unus saw Blank start to laugh and his grin grew bigger as Dark cut him off and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

Dark sighed once it was clear Unus wasn’t going to expose him. He said, “Well. We need to figure out how to get you two home.”

Unus’ smile faltered. Dark couldn’t be serious. He was just going to let him go like that? “Uh, Dark—”

Dark cut him off again. “You heard what I said, Unus.”

And Unus’ smile returned, and he whooped and hollered so loud Dark winced. Blank was still looking at Unus, his smile a little bigger as Unus grabbed his hand and ran out of the office. The two of them didn’t see Dark’s smile when he heard “I’M GOIN’ HOME, BA-BY!!” and the quiet laughter that followed it. 

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

It took a while to explain to the Ipliers what was happening, since they all had to be rounded up and piled into the meeting room, but nobody was upset over Unus leaving. In fact, everyone seemed to be happier upon hearing the news. They all knew how much Unus wanted something like this, and he finally had it. And they could always visit the Cranks to see Unus, since they apparently lived right around the corner. How they managed to miss the huge house was beyond anyone’s knowledge.

Once they had located the house (“420 Ego Street”? Seriously, guys? That’s, like, the most obvious address ever) Unus was practically a bouncy ball as he waited for the go-ahead to teleport. He stood with Blank in the Manor’s backyard, gripping his hand. He was turned around waving to the Ipliers with such enthusiasm that Blank was afraid he was going to dislocate his wrist or something.

Right before Unus was about to teleport, someone ran in front of them.

“W-Wait!”

Eric held out a yellow notebook and pen to Blank and said, “U-Uh, I w-wanted t-to give you… to g-give you m-my n-number, i-it's on th-the f-first page. I-I, um, I l-liked talking t-to you earlier a-and we w-were int-terupted but—”

Eric was already blushing like crazy, embarrassed about giving out his phone number, and Unus just had to smirk when Blank hugged Eric and basically broke him. Blank took the paper and gave Eric a small smile as Unus winked at him and disappeared with his brother.

Unus teleported from one backyard to another, almost landing in the large pool and dropping his black suitcase. Unus regained his balance and smoothed his suit out. He looked over at Blank and smiled, but looked away as he heard people approaching them.

“Oh my God, Blank, where did you go?!”

“Oh, sweetie, we thought you faded! Don’t scare us like that again, dear.”

One person had long red hair, and the other was wearing a colorful shawl. They both walked up to Blank before stopping and realizing someone else was with him. Unus gave them a shy smile and said, “Uh, hi.”

They both smiled back, and the redhead told Unus, “Hi there! You look like a new ego, so I’m just going to introduce myself. I’m Bernice, I use she/her pronouns, and you are…?”

Unus smiled and said, “My name’s Unus. I use he/him.”

Bernice looked surprised. “Huh. Gooz talks about you a lot, I was wondering when you’d show up.”

Unus didn’t get to ask her who ‘Gooz’ was because the other person introduced themself. “Hello dear! I’m Mrs. Thomson, but you can call me whatever you like. I know Blank likes to call me Gran sometimes.”

Now that Mrs. Thomson was closer, Unus saw that she wore a necklace with four gears that spelled out “GRAN,” and Unus turned back to Blank to see him blushing. He laughed and Blank crossed his arms and pouted. Mrs Thomson saw this and patted Blank on the head before saying, “It’s alright, sweetie, you don’t have to be embarrassed about that. Well, come on inside, Unus, I had a feeling someone knew was coming so I made brownies!”

Mrs. Thomson walked toward a sliding glass door that led inside, and Bernice and Unus snickered at Blank as he followed his Gran like a lost puppy. Unus couldn’t wait to meet the rest of his family.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

Blank could tell that Unus was excited to meet the rest of his family.

The first few encounters with some of the Cranks went well. The Gongoozler was very excited to have their ‘creator’ at the house now, and Unus looked really happy to see them. The Postman almost knocked Unus over when he gave him a hug, and Yahoo insisted on teaching him some strange method for making pretzels. Father Ethan was nowhere to be found, and Blank supposed he had faded again. When he told Unus this he frowned but didn’t comment, which Blank was grateful for since it was bound to happen to the others sometime in the next week.

When Unus met Mad Mike, he was in the backyard. He wasn’t in the pool, but he was crouched beside it with his face in the water. What the hell was he doing?

Blank knew that Mike was probably the strangest Crank out of all of them, which was saying something. And this wasn’t the weirdest thing he’d ever done around the house. But it might be in the top five.

Bernice was with Blank and Unus for the tour of the house, and she walked over to Mike and pushed him into the pool. He came back up and glared at her before turning his attention to Unus. “Ooh, a new person? Interesting, interesting.”

But what Mike really looked interested in was getting Bernice back, as he teleported out of the pool and right behind her, preparing to push her into the water. He stopped short when she suddenly turned around and kissed him full on the mouth.

Unus looked disgusted, probably thinking something along the lines of “aren’t they technically siblings?!” but Blank didn’t bat an eye. Bernice was using her powers on Mike, he knew.

Bernice pulled back and pushed Mike away. His eyes had changed from a vibrant blue to a deep purple, and Blank saw something close to recognition on Unus’ face. He thought he heard him say something earlier about one of the Ipliers being something like Bernice, and the purple coloring of her powers must be the same as that Iplier.

Bernice huffed and turned to Unus. “That’s Mike, he’s really crazy.”

Unus glanced at Blank, since he was now holding up his hand. He was counting down the seconds to when Bernice regretted using her succubus powers.

It only took three before Mike whispered, “Yeah, crazy for _you_ ,” and slung and arm over Bernice. She sighed and Unus giggled, understanding why Blank started putting his fingers down.

“...that’s a record.”

Unus laughed harder. Those were Blank’s first words for the entire tour, and he supposed he chose them wisely as he gave Bernice a small, shit eating smile.

Bernice mouthed “oh, ha ha” before snapping her fingers and pushing Mike off of her again. Mike shook his head, gaining control of himself. He glared at Bernice again, having realized what she did. She sidestepped when Mike went to tackle her, and he almost ended up in the pool again. He turned back around and sighed.

Mike addressed Unus now. “Hi there, I’m Mike. Bernice probably already said my name but I don’t remember it. Since, y’know, she put me under.”

Unus calmed down enough to say, “Hey Mike, I’m Unus. Nice to meet you, man.”

He went to give Mike a handshake, but instead of shaking Unus’ hand when he grabbed it, Mike pulled Unus into the pool. He came up a few seconds later spluttering something about his suit, and Bernice and Mike laughed. Unus shook his head and smiled as he turned to Blank. 

Blank smiled back, and figured that maybe that failed teleportation wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

9:34pm

hey is this eric? **:you**

 **sun boi:** yup hi blank 😀

hi eric **:you**

uh i dont have anythng to talk about lol **:you**

excpt how bad my typn is **:you**

 **sun boi:** that’s ok, and you’re typing isn’t that bad. 

**sun boi:** you should see how the jims type, i swear they’re using some cryptic code with all those emojis kjgkflfkaljdjf

woah wat whats thsoe lettrs for **:you**

 **sun boi:** oh it’s called a keysmash! i use it for when i think something i’m typing is funny.

so i jst type anthng? **:you**

 **sun boi:** yeah! 😊

ok hol on **:you**

45 **:you**

_read 9:38pm_

9:46pm

**sun boi:** oh god blank im sorry that was the funniest thing i’ve ever seen ever sldkhgla

 **sun boi:** i guess i should’ve explained that you need to type letters not numbers

 **sun boi:** and there needs to be a lot more than two in the keysmash

 **sun boi:** but it was a great first attempt, i’m proud of you 😌

oh ok **:you**

wait hol on ill try agan **:you**

asoqwoeitphn **:you**

did i do it **:you**

 **sun boi:** yeah good job blankie!!

i **:you**

you konw what nvm that was cuet **:you**

_read 9:48pm_

9:53pm

eric **:you**

erc wat com back **:you**

ah fuck dd i do somthn **:you**

wait no crsin wont hlep **:you**

ah shoot idd i do smethng **:you**

 **sun boi:** no blank wait you didn’t do anything i was just embarrassed kjfhjgfsldj

 **sun boi:** and i was about to tell you that but yancy came into my room

 **sun boi:** he was asking me if i’d seen his guitar anywhere but i hadn’t

 **sun boi:** but he was insisting that i look through my room to find it

 **sun boi:** at least i got to clean a bit fdkjhslhsjf

ok **:you**

and yuo can cal me that i dnot mind **:you**

 **sun boi:** ok blankie 🤗

 **sun boi:** i think i’m going to go to bed now

 **sun boi:** but we can talk more tomorrow :)

ok **:you**

good nght eric **:you**

 **sun boi:** good night blankie

_read 9:57pm_

**Author's Note:**

> Oops did I just make a possible crackship? Perhaps dfkjshkl. Also that chat stuff is fun to type, I might have to do more of that.  
> Also also I just realized Mike never explained what he was doing in the pool so I'll tell you jfdhfkgh: he was trying to see how long he could hold his breath, but he didn't want to get like all the way wet. That's why he was so pissed at Bernice lskjgljks  
> As always, make sure to leave a comment if you liked this work, and don't be afraid to request another!


End file.
